Generation 2: SYOC
by Royalty Over Reality
Summary: Another one of the many Gone SYOCs...with a twist! This one is set in the exact same place as the first FAYZ, this time trapping the children of the FAYZ kids inside. AU where Caine, Penny, and The Breeze live. Rated T for safety. Submit characters through PM only please. I obviously don't own Gone. Additional info inside. SYOC CLOSED!
1. Character Directory

Allison "Ally" Blake (14)

Caucasian girl with piercing brown eyes and wavy brown hair that ends mid-back.

Created by Digital Hero No. 1

Anna (14)

Irish girl with medium length curly/wavy red hair and light blue eyes.

Submitted by Rustic Wolf XX

Elizabeth "Liz" Claythorne (14)

Brown shoulder length hair and hazel eyes

Created by XX Bookworm Mocking Jay XX

Justine Escobar (14)

Long straight brown hair, and green eyes.

Created by CrazyKitten2112

Marina Fitzgerald (14)

Dark, glossy brown hair that stops 2/3s of the way down her back with dark green eyes.

Created by Rach Says Rawr

Samuel "Sam" Grey (14)

Deep blue eyes and messy brunette hair that's fairly heavy on top, but shorter in the back.

Created by Lost Valkyrie

Luna Hellion (14)

Asian girl with dark brown, almost black eyes and long, straight, black hair.

Created by Sabrina Luna Potter

Kenta "Ken" Kaminari (14)

Japanese boy with brown eyes and ear length dark blonde hair

Created by Sonic Killer 41

Isabella Soren (14)

Caucasian girl with tan skin, wavy black hair, and brown eyes.

Created by CrazyKitten2112

Samantha Temple (14)

Caucasian girl with light brown hair and blue eyes.

Created by CrazyKitten2112

Derek (13)

Short Caucasian boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Created by And From the Ashes I Shall Rise

Corey Gangsey (13)

Dark brown hair with blue eyes.

Created by Person O' Fun

Gehn (13)

Almost bald Asian boy with brown eyes.

Created by Guest

Kezia Jackson (13)

Tall, slim girl with ice blue eyes and long blonde hair.

Created by Gone Forever

Michelle Patterson (12)

Small girl with long black hair and blue eyes.

Created by Gone Guest

Avery Merwin (12)

Caucasian girl with loosely curled blonde hair and grey eyes.

Created by CrazyKitten2112

Brianna Mince-Talent (12)

Mixed race girl with wild curly hair.

Created by CrazyKitten2112

Alice Shearrion (12)

Skinny girl with frizzy auburn hair that hangs just below the shoulders and grey eyes.

Created by The Pixelated Kid

Alexander "Alex" Soren (12)

Curly dark brown hair and striking blue eyes.

Created by CrazyKitten2112

Maisy Elliot (11)

Wavy thin platinum blonde hair that falls about of a third of the way down her back and wide blue eyes.

Created by Rach Says Raw

Amy Temple (11)

Caucasian girl with curly brownish hair and blue eyes.

Created by CrazyKitten2112

Katerina Michaelson (10)

Russian girl with wavy brown hair that stops mid-back and blue eyes.

Created by The Lovely Dauntless

Elizabeth Soren (10)

Elizabeth's identical twin who has dark brown hair that is parted on the left side with bangs on the right side of her face and brown eyes.

Created by CrazyKitten2112

Victoria Soren (10)

Elizabeth's identical twin who has dark brown hair that is parted on the right side with bangs on the left side of her face and brown eyes.

Created by CrazyKitten2112

Marie Gangsey (7)

Shoulder length, curly, wheat blonde hair and big hazel eyes.

Created by Person O' Fun

Carter Temple (6)

Caucasian boy with light brown hair and blue eyes.

Created by CrazyKitten2112

Xavy Merky (3)

African American boy with short, brown, curly hair and gold eyes.

Created by Sabrina Luna Potter


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'd like to thank everybody who submitted a character! I'm sorry to announce that this chapter doesn't have any of your awesome OCs in it yet, because I needed to give A LOT of backstory.**

**Samantha Temple **never thought that she would be exciting to sit in a long, boring, meeting about the FAYZ. Typically, she hated the FAYZ. It made her stick out like a sore thumb. Samantha had mastered the art of fitting in. She didn't cut, crimp, or curl her light brown hair. She dressed modestly. She even shortened her classy, feminine name to its monosyllabic, gender neutral form: Sam. Sam would've easily been able to lay low in New York City, where millions of people fought to be the most innovative or creative. It was a shining coliseum of creativity, where girl like Samantha could've easily found a place in the stands if not for that one thing: the FAYZ.

Being the daughter of Sam and Astrid Temple held Samantha to certain standard. It was different in most people's minds, but for most people it was pretty high. In fact, the only people who didn't expect something from Samantha were the extremists who believed that the FAYZ survivors were inhuman creatures who deserved to burn in hell, no matter how heroic or villainous they had been. Luckily, most people had abandoned those attitudes long ago.

Sam had it bad enough with "Astrid the Genius" for a mother and "School Bus Sam" as her dad, she also had to live up to the expectations set by her older siblings. Her older sister Willow was a model and her brother Austin had inherited the genius title from their mother. Sam was perfectly normal, which was exactly what she wanted to be. Unfortunately, it wasn't what the world wanted.

The world wanted her to show up at something called "The Kelley Conference." After two years of fruitless deliberation from senators and representatives, they had finally decided that something needed to be done about FAYZ survivor and Indie 500 race car driver, Brianna Kelley, regaining her powers of hyper speed on a camping trip. So, eventually, a meeting between US government representatives, FAYZ survivors, and some various activists was set up.

It would be the first time that the most influential FAYZ survivors had been grouped together since the camping trip where Brianna had gotten her powers back. It was supposed to be a happy reunion, but things rook a turn to the worse as the week long excursion came to a close. In the night, Tyler Shale, son of FAYZ survivor Penny Xiong and her husband Damien Shale, had snuck out and fallen down the very mineshaft that had been rumored to contain the fabled "Gaiaphage." Oddly enough, the Shales divorced less than a year after the death of their son. Obviously, the FAYZ survivors were not eager to spend time with each other after that little episode, so "The Kelley Conference" was the first time that many of the FAYZ survivors had seen each other in two years.

For publicity reasons "The Kelley Conference" was being held at the Perdido Beach Memorial, in what had once been the FAYZ. The government had purchased the property and turned it into a national monument/tourist attraction. The whole town had been converted into a giant museum, boarding up some houses, putting plaques up to describe the historical significance of certain places or things. For the FAYZ survivors attending the conference, it was an emotional experience just to be there.

Most of the survivors attending the conference took this as a chance to either introduce their children to a significant part of their lives, or immerse them a little bit deeper. The majority of the survivors trusted the family friendly, government written exhibits to educate their children without making them look like monsters.

Samantha Temple wasn't interested in learning about her parents' past in the FAYZ, though. Her mother and father had told her more than anything she had ever wanted to know about the FAYZ a week after her fourteenth birthday. She was really excited about seeing her best friend Justine. They had used technology to keep in touch since Sam's family moved to New York, but they hadn't seen each other in person since then. So, when they met outside of the large Catholic church where "The Kelley Conference" was going to be held, or would be an understatement to say that girls were excited.

"Is that Sam Temple? The real Sam Temple?" Justine asked.

"Only if you're the real Justine Escobar," Sam replied.

"Looks like you two have a lot of catching up to do," one of Justine's dads, Edilio, said.

"Yeah, can we have some money for the gift shop, dad?" Samantha asked.

Samantha's mom looked sickened at the mention of a gift shop, but her father faked a smile and handed her some money.

"Try and bring some change," he instructed.

"Alright, dad," Sam said, before running off with Justine.

"Little bitch," her cousin, Isabella Soren, muttered under her breath.

Her family had shown up only a few minutes earlier than Justine's. Even though she and Samantha had never gotten along very well, Isabella still thought that she deserved some form of acknowledgment. Isabella always thought she deserved some form of acknowledgment, though, whether the person was her cousin or a total stranger.

"Good thing they refurbished this church, isn't it? Wouldn't want to end up like Cookie, right?" Isabella's father, Caine, asked his wife, Diana.

"You mean like what you did to cookie?" Isabella's mother hissed.

"Who's Cookie?" Isabella's 10 year old sister, Elizabeth asked.

"Nobody important, princess," her father said.

Isabella saw her mother mutter something under her breath, but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Are you feeling stressed mom?" Isabella asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," her mother assured her.

"Really? I don't want you losing control of your temper and saying something that'll make the family look bad," Isabella said sweetly.

"You don't have to worry about ME doing that," her mom said, looking over at her husband.

"Well, maybe I could just come in and watch," Isabella said.

"No, I need you to stay out here watch your siblings," Diana said.

"Fine," Isabella muttered, as my parents slipped into the church.

"Alex, can you make sure the twins don't get themselves killed? I'm going to stay here and listen in," Isabella said, pressing her ear against the door of the church.

Luckily, the people who had restored the ancient building had tried to keep the deteriorating building as authentic as possible. That meant old wooden the door was practically falling apart. She could hear everything that was going on inside.

"Really? You care about what's going in in there?" her 12 year old brother, Alexander, said, running a hand through his curly dark hair.

"Or course I do! This is my first exposure to real politics! This information could help my presidential campaign one day," Isabella said.

"Have fun with that, drama queen," Alex teased, leading his ten year old twin sisters away to go check out some of the exhibits.

Isabella could faintly hear Alex talking to their sisters in the distance. Her mind was preoccupied trying to figure what was going on inside the church. She couldn't make out anything in the shallow murmur coming from inside. Suddenly, everyone was silent. The meeting was starting.

Isabella closed her eyes and imagined what it would feel like to have the power to silence a room full of people like that. _One day, _she thought to herself, _one day._

Isabella just sat there, waiting for somebody to break that silence. Fifteen seconds passed. Thirty seconds passed. A minute passed. It took two whole minutes for Isabella to realize that the meeting wasn't going to start.

She pressed on the door, to see if it would open. As she had guessed, it was locked. She looked around to be sure there were no witnesses, and then blasted it open with her telekinetic powers. The Breeze hadn't been the only one to get powers on that camping trip, she'd just been the only one allowed to show them off. Isabella had inherited her father's powers, but her mother made her keep them a secret.

Isabella threw herself though the door like she had tripped, in case there was anybody in the room. It wasn't the best alibi, but Isabella would be able to think of something better if necessary. Fortunately, she didn't have to. All of the adults were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I promised myself that I was going to work in some or your OCs, but ironically enough, I broke that promise. I just got caught up in Isabella's speech, but I'm making a Harry Potter style unbreakable vow that they will most definitely appear in the next chapter.**

**When she got to the town plaza, nobody took notice of Isabella Soren** at first. They were all too preoccupied with the fact that the FAYZ had been reborn. Older children and teenagers were murmuring with their friends and family or trying to calm down the younger kids, who were mostly crying.

Isabella saw an expensive car that had been stationed in the middle of the town with a plaque on it. The plaque read:

_Anarchy ends, oppression begins!_

_The students of Coates of Academy for rich and troubled children came to Perdido Beach in a well-rehearsed motorcade. These children were led by a fourteen year old boy named Caine Soren, who used manipulation and charm to declare himself the leader of the FAYZ. He was a talented orator who executed his diplomatic takeover standing on top of this very car. During his rule, Caine was a controversial figure. On one side of the argument, he was a strong leader who appointed doctors, firemen, and other helpful positions that were necessary to survival in the FAYZ. On the contrary, he was a petty and temperamental boy who was more focused on eliminating his twin brother than anything else._

Isabella had a choice. She could either embrace her family history, or deny it. Denying it would paint her as manipulative liar, which would just force it back upon her. If she embraced it, she might be able to use it to her advantage. After all, the innocent had nothing to hide.

Isabella tried to tried hoist herself up into the car without looking like a little kid pulling themselves out of a swimming pool. However, Isabella had inherited her mother's beauty, not her grace. That trait had gone to both of the twins, even though it wasn't as obvious in Victoria as it was in Elizabeth.

Eventually, Isabella did manage to get up on the car without looking completely stupid. She smoothed her wavy black hair down with her hands. She sucked down a deep breath and then released it.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Isabella shouted. A hush fell over the crowd, and Isabella cleared her throat. She mentally thanked her theatre teacher for her endless lectures on projection before continuing in her best stage voice, "My name is Isabella Sophia Soren. For anybody who read the plaque on this car, I'm probably giving you a case of sick déjà vu. I'm assuming that most of you probably want to get off of this car and into an early grave because you're worried that I'm going to turn out just like my father. You're worried that I'm going to brainwash you with charisma and empty promises. Well, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I probably am."

Isabella gave the crowd a second to mull that one over.

"In fact, I'm going to make a whole boatload of fake promises right now. First of all, I'd like to say that if you choose me as your leader, I'm going to sit on my lazy butt all day while you do all the hard work. Secondly, I'm going to appoint sadistic and disturbed officials that will torture you for the fun of it. Thirdly, I'm going to let petty rivalries get in the way of my judgment as a leader. And last but not least, I promise that I'm going to declare my Queen Isabella and make you all bow down to me."

Isabella paused once again, to make sure that the younger kids had time to process what she was saying.

"Apathy, oppression, carelessness, and an ego. Those are my fake promises. If you give me chance, I plan on breaking every single one of them, but I can't do that without your approval. We may be trapped inside a bubble, but we're still in the United States of America. The only king here is democracy. So, here I stand asking for YOUR vote. I don't just want some of you to vote for me. I want all of you to do it. No matter what age, gender, race, sexual orientation I want your vote. I don't care about your level of physical or mental ability, you are important to me and want to be important to you. I don't expect you to just hand over your votes, though. I'm willing to pay for your respect."

Isabella paused for dramatic effect before bringing her speech home for the conclusion.

"I won't be paying in money or empty flattery, I'll be paying in competitive spirit. You're probably wondering what you can get from my competitive spirit. I don't blame you, because most of you don't see life the same way I do. You don't need to. In fact, if we all saw that way, we'd probably kill each other. But the world still needs people like me, who see life as one big competition, to keep it turning. A healthy desire to always do better, to always be better, can make the world better. It's a simple logic. The only problem is most people pick the wrong battles to fight. The first FAYZ fell apart because they fought against each other instead of a common enemy. Which is why I say that we make them, the citizens of the first the FAYZ our common enemy. Obviously, I don't want you to hold anything against the kids who had been trapped in the first FAYZ. I just want you to compete with them. I want you to be a better doctor the Dahra Baidoo, a better babysitter than Mary Terrafino, a better bureaucrat than Albert Hillsborough, or whatever else you'd like to be the best at. You could see this second FAYZ as a curse, or you could see it as a second chance for the youth of America. A chance to one up the generation that came before us, to find who you are, and learn lessons you'll never forget."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promised we have some of your OCs. There's Allison "Ally" Blake (Digital Hero No. 1), Luna Hellion (Sabrina Luna Potter), Elizabeth "Liz" Claythorne (Xx Bookworm Mocking Jay Xx), and Kent "Ken" Kaminari (Sonic Killer 41). I hope I did them justice! The next OC I'll introduce is Samuel "Sam" Grey (Lost Valkyrie).**

**Allison Blake** had never been a follower. She wasn't exactly a leader, either, though. She just didn't like taking orders. She was more of a manipulator, a puppeteer of sorts. She wanted a leader that she could control, and she always got what she wanted. She could probably control Isabella if she wanted to, but that would involve interacting with the self-righteous little twit. She would rather put somebody else, who was more likable and easier to trick, in power.

The only thing was, she didn't know who to choose. They would have to be fourteen, so there was nobody older than them to defy them. Ally didn't have the time to go searching out every fourteen year old in the new FAYZ, which was seriously going to need a snappier name. Allison didn't have time to think about it, she had more important things on her mind. She had to pick which of the teenagers would be her puppet.

The most obvious choice was Samantha Temple, Isabella's lovable cousin. She was likable and relatively pretty, plus she had the right parents. The only problem was, she had gone off in search of somewhere to hide when Isabella mentioned the election. Her friend, Justine Escobar, seemed as if she was in the exact same boat. Allison's other options seemed to be a tall Asian girl, an athletic girl with shoulder length brown hair, and a blonde Asian boy. There was a pretty girl who could be either a short fourteen year old or a tall middle schooler.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ally called, flagging down the tall Asian girl.

"Not so good," she said.

"Yeah, I figured," Ally replied, "My name is Allison Blake, but everybody just calls me Ally."

"I'm Luna Hellion."

"What brought you to the FAYZ memorial?"

"My mom was writing about it. She travels the world writing about tragic situations."

"Well, that's bittersweet. My parents practically had to drag me here. Apparently it was some sort of learning experience or something."

"I like your outfit," Luna complimented; referencing Ally's black tights, converse knee highs, black knee-high petticoat, white blouse, and leather jacket.

"Thanks," Ally replied.

"You're welcome."

"So, what do you think of Isabella?"

"I think she seems pretty cool."

"I wonder if she really meant all that stuff, or if she was just trying to manipulate us."

"I don't know. I'm not one to make judgments on someone before I really know them."

"Well, you kind of have to, since it's an election."

"Not really, all that happened was Isabella set up a card board box and told people to put a little piece of paper inside."

"Yeah, but you can put anybody's name on it."

"Yeah, but I'm not putting too much weight into it. I'm pretty sure that somebody by the name of P. Nuss is going to win the election if those guys have anything to do with it," Luna said, using her thumb to point at a group of boys standing behind her.

"Boys," Ally said, rolling her eyes, "So, you're just going to vote for Isabella, without even thinking it through?"

"Well, I don't see anybody else stepping up, plus she seems like a pretty good leader," Luna replied.

"Whatever," Ally said casually, walking off without much of a goodbye.

"You don't like her either?" the athletic brunette Ally had presumed was her age asked.

"You mean Isabella?" Ally wondered.

"No, I mean the magical talking toadstool growing out of my butt," the girl joked.

"You're pretty funny," Ally said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Liz. What about you?"

"Ally Blake."

"So, what are you planning on doing about Isabella? It seems like everybody's gonna vote for her."

"Not if we knock her down a peg."

"Well, don't look at me. I'm not the political type."

"You don't have to be, you just have to help me out."

"How?"

"Make up some jokes about her. It should bring down her ego, so she won't be so arrogant when she gets "elected.""

"Sounds great, I'll get thinking. See ya later!" Liz called as she walked off.

Liz's insults would be helpful, but they wouldn't be good enough for Ally. She needed to bring the self-righteous snob to her knees. It wasn't because she was cruel, she was just a determined girl. When she wanted something, she always got it not matter how hard she had to work for it. The only problem is, she didn't know if she could get anybody to run for office. All of the girls had politely declined the offer, and she only had one option left, the blonde Asian guy. She had to get him elected before sundown, when Isabella decided that the votes would be counted.

"Hey! You! Over there!" Ally called.

"Yeah, what is it?" the boy asked, speaking with a Japanese accent.

"I'm just trying to get to know people, since I'm gonna be living with them for a while," Ally said with a smile.

"That makes sense," he said.

"I'm Ally Blake, and you are?"

"Kenta Kaminari, but everybody just calls me Ken."

"So what are you going to do to "compete" with the "citizens" of the first FAYZ?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty good at cooking and housework, so that might help."

"C'mon, aim a little higher. A big, strong, guy like you is capable of a lot more than that," Ally said. Ken wasn't particularly big and strong, just average, but a little flattery could go a long way. Plus, Ally wouldn't mind if he liked her. Even though she wasn't particularly into him, he was an attractive guy. She wouldn't mind a little bit of positive attention from him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ken wondered.

"Well, I could see you doing something like being a fireman, or a cop. Maybe even the leader if you could get enough people to vote for you."

"You really think so? I could maybe see myself as one of the first two, but I'm not so sure that I could handle being a leader. Too much pressure."

"Well, you never know until you try. You might be surprised how well it works out," Ally encouraged.

"I'm starting to think you have an ulterior motive for wanting to be to be leader so bad," Ken said.

"Smart one, aren't you?"

"Yeah, half of the time."

"Aw, don't sell yourself short."

"Quit trying to change the subject."

"Alright, I'll tell you. I really want somebody to run up against Isabella."

"Why?"

"That whole speech was just a desperate cry for attention. Actually, it wasn't a desperate cry. It was more like a demand. I know that it's just a hunch, but I don't trust anybody who stands on top of a car and gives a big speech about how she wants EVERYONE to vote for her."

"Yeah, I know. That was a little weird."

"You know what else was weird? She made a lot of fake promises, but not a lot of real ones."

"I never realized that."

"She was all talk and no action. So am I, but at least I can admit it. She just seems so fake, like some snotty mean girl pretending like she's "one of the people." I bet that she's no better than most of the mean girls at my school once she gets elected."

"I can picture that," Ken agreed.

He could easily see Isabella as one of the kids who had bullied him for being a coward when he was a little boy. Ever since he was ten years old he had tried to stand up to people like that. Isabella hadn't done anything bad yet, but there always the chance that she could. From everything that Ken had read about her parents at the memorial, he had hard time believing that Isabella could be as nice as she said.

Plus, running against her wouldn't be doing anything wrong. It had been her idea to have an election in the first place. According to her speech, she would enjoy the competition.


	5. Chapter 4

**One minute, Samuel Grey **and his family had just been driving down the motorway. Then, his mother, father, and pregnant 17 year old sister were just gone. Sam didn't really know how to drive a car, but he figured it wouldn't be too hard to stop one. After all, they had just been driving down a long stretch of straight road, so Sam had a chunk of time to save himself.

He unbuckled his seat belt and climbed into the front seat of the car. He wasn't exactly sure which pedal was the break, so he took a guess. It was a fifty-fifty chance that he'd be right. Unfortunately, he wasn't and the car accelerated quicker than he wanted it to. Sam slammed his foot down on the other pedal with all his might and the car jerked to a stop, practically knocking him through the windshield.

Sam turned the key and tried to yank it out of the ignition. It wouldn't come out though. He tried with all his might, pushing it this way and that. Eventually it slid out with ease. Sam wondered why the manufacturers of the cars made it so that the key had to be in a certain place for you to successfully remove it from the key hole. However, the main thing on his mind was much more important. He needed to find out what had happened to his parents.

He stepped out of the car and noticed a giant, translucent barrier of energy. It reminded of the pictures that he had seen of the FAYZ. If memory served him correctly, he had seen a sign for the Perdido Beach memorial a few miles back. If all of this was true, and he was stuck in a reincarnation of the FAYZ, Sam knew that his family was safe outside the barrier. Still, he had millions of questions. Why now, and not some other year? How many people were at the memorial? Were there more teenagers or little kids? How long would it ale Sam to get to them? Have any of them developed powers? Would he develop powers? What were things like back there? Was everybody getting along? Had anybody taken charge yet?

Hopefully, he would find the answers when he reached town, but it was a long way until he got there.

**Generation 2**

Isabella Soren as walking down the streets of Perdido Beach, learning how to get around her nation. Nobody would respect a leader who was constantly getting lost. The longer she walked, the more she learned about both of her parents. According to the government commissioned information cards. Her mother was a controversial figure because nobody knew whether she willingly took part in a slew of heinous crimes, or if she had been threatened into it by Isabella's father and another boy named Drake. Her father was less controversial. He was labeled as cruel tyrant with little to no regard for human decency, but he did have one shining moment. He had saved the entire town from a horde of mandating bugs with Brianna "The Breeze." Still, he had killed a boy named Lance directly before that heroic gesture, which put a damper on things.

Part of Isabella wished that her parents had told Isabella about all of this, but they never did. They had sat back to let history classes fill her in with all the information that school system thought she needed. Knowing more information beforehand would've made her a better leader, but Isabella was also kind of glad that she could've gotten the information from the closest thing she had to an unbiased source. Her parents could be almost as manipulative as she was. Unfortunately, sometimes your bad reputation outweighed your skills of manipulation.

"Hey princess!" a middle school boy in a baseball cap called.

On the inside, Isabella was rolling her eyes. On the inside, she was showing of the three Cs (cool, calm, and confident). She whipped her head around, her black hair waving like a flag behind her. She looked at the boy with a seriously intimidating expression and made her way towards them.

"Let me tell you a little something about princesses. They're royalty. That means anyone who anyone who disrespects them by, I don't know, let's say addressing them without taking off their hat out of respect, gets their head lopped off. Now, even though your head is all the way up your butt, it's still attached to your neck. So, I think that's proof enough that there's no reason to be calling me a princess," Isabella said in soft, low voice that was very threatening.

"Sorry, Isabella," he murmured, intimidated by the older girl's intense reaction.

'If you need to give me a title, I will happily respond to Madame President."

**A/N: if you submitted anyone to the story, I want you to start thinking about who your character(s) will vote for in the election. After next chapter, which is going to be mostly about Ken's campaign and Sam trying to get back to town the voting will be officially open. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ken Kaminari **stood in front of town hall with a large crowd watching his every move. His hands quivered slightly, causing the piece of loose leaf paper he was holding to tremble like it was a windy day. That only made it harder to read the speech that Ally Blake had written him earlier that day. It wasn't as if he was a poor reader, Ken just didn't want to read it. He didn't doubt that it would make him win, in fact, that was one of his biggest worries. Standing in front of almost everyone in the new FAYZ made him realize how much weight would be placed on his shoulders if he won.

Still, he was no coward. It was also foolproof. Ally had written a great counterpoint for everything that Isabella said. That combined with Liz Claythorne's propaganda would make it nearly impossible for "Princess Caine," as most people had now started to call Isabella, to win the election.

Ken didn't want Isabella to be the leader, but he didn't really want to lead, either. Unfortunately, he was stuck in front of a large crowd who were expecting him to be their savior or something like that. Ken tried his hardest to be brave and cleared his throat.

"We are about to be entering a new world, but most of you already knew that. Thanks to Isabella Soren, you don't know the severity of what is going to happen," Ken began.

Ally's powerful words sounded meaningless coming from his mouth. Ken didn't want to win this election by being cutthroat, so he pocketed the speech and decided to improvise.

"But honestly, none of us know the severity of what's going to happen. We could've had parents in the first FAYZ or studied every exhibit in this place, but that won't make us ready for what's going to happen. You might just die, and if you don't you'll probably go insane. I'm pretty sure that I've already gone insane, since I'm volunteering to lead you through it. Still, we can't just freak out. We need to try and stay strong. This isn't a game or a competition, this is life. No, it's harder than life. Its survival, and we need to be prepared for it. That's going to be hard, because the first time a giant bubble appeared here, it appeared over a town. This time it's appearing over a museum. None of us have houses here, and there's not exactly a lot of food, either. So, we need to find both of those things. We also need to do something much harder, get along. I'm already making it hard to do that, by running against Isabella. I bet all of you have made it hard for us all to get along today, too. We're kids, that's what we do. So, we need to be a little bit more than kids. I'm not saying we have to be adults, we just have to be mature. I'm not going to lie and say that I know how to do that, but I think we can find out if we all work together," Ken said, before walking down the steps that up to town hall and into the crowd.

Just as Ken was mentally complimenting himself on getting through his speech without making a total fool of himself, he tripped and fell on his face.

"Just my luck," he muttered under his breath.

When he pulled his face up out of the asphalt, Ken saw a perfectly manicured hand that was obviously female, but definitely not dainty. He wrapped his own hand, which looked larger and stronger, around the smaller one to find that she had one of the strongest grips he had ever felt. When he looked up at the hand's owner he saw none other than Isabella Soren, who was smirking at him sweetly.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," he said.

"You might wanna go wash up," Isabella said, "That was a pretty nasty fall."

**Generation 2**

After a couple hours of walking through the desert, Sam Grey was extremely tired and thirsty. He wasn't one to give up though. He kept powering on, in hopes of finding somebody who might give him company, or better yet, water. Water would be great. He had been seeing mirages all day, which just made him thirstier. Every time that happened he just ignored the feeling powered on, trying to think about something lighter or happier.

He thought about how his family was safe outside the barrier. He thought about how he would find civilization soon. He thought about all the cool animals he was seeing that he would never get to see otherwise. He thought about how he wouldn't have to visit his crazy Aunt Laurie anymore, who he had been driving to see when the barrier reappeared. All of this stuff brightened his mood, especially the thing about crazy Aunt Laura.

All of this stuff made walking through the desert bearable until he came to an oasis. From the second he saw it he could tell that it wasn't a mirage. There were palm trees growing on the shores, he could hear the water sloshing back and forth. He could even smell the water from a distance. Sam pushed through his thirst and ran to the shores. He put his hand in the cold clear water and brought some of it to his mouth. His closed his eyes and soaked up the cold, clear, thirst quenching… sand. Sam opened his eyes to see what had happened, and he found that the oasis was gone.

Spending hours through the desert with nothing to drink had made Sam an expert on mirages. They would appear in the distance for a few seconds, then go away when you got closer. They definitely didn't stay for a while to produce sounds, smells, and palm trees. That only happened in TV. Didn't it?

**A/N: It's election time! Anyone who has a character in the story can tell me who their character is voting for, but keep a few things in mind:**

**They don't have to vote for Ken or Isabella. Everyone is fair game. They can even vote for themselves.**

**They don't know as much about Isabella and Ken as you do. Keep in mind what they know, and what you know. **

**Vote for your character would for, not who you would vote for. **

**If you still want to vote, but you don't have a character in the story feel free to do so! I'll also have a poll on my profile, if anybody wants to use that. Thanks for reading! Voting closes this Saturday.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Justine Escobar **had been tasked with counting the votes since she seemed pretty nice. It also helped that her father had a reputation for being fair and just. In the end, the winning candidate had gotten sixty six percent of the votes. The loser had 25%, and 9% of the votes had gone to somebody who wasn't Isabella or Ken.

Now, it was time for Justine to announce who the new leader would be. She stood on the steps of town hall. Everyone was chattering loudly, so Justine half-heartedly tried to calm them down in hopes of stalling the news that would disappoint 30% of the population. She knew that this election was necessary, but like any other election it would cause a lot of conflict. Still, it had to be done.

"Everybody! Could I have your attention, please!?" Justine shouted.

After a few seconds, most of the children in the crowd silenced themselves. Naturally there was few kids, most of whom were middle school boys, who continued being obnoxious. Overall, most people gave Justine a good deal of respect.

"As most of you know, I have the results of the recent election. Before I read them, I'd like to remind you all that I'm just the messenger. There's no need to get mad at me if your favorite candidate doesn't win," Justine said.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Somebody shouted from the audience below.

"Alright," Justine began, "The person you have elected to be in charge of the second FAYZ is… Kenta Kaminari!"

Down in the audience, Ken wasn't sure how to feel. He wasn't exactly excited to be the leader, but it was a responsibility that he was prepared to take. If only he knew what to do. He looked over to his left at Ally Blake, who was smiling smugly. Then, he looked back at Justine who was beckoning him to join her in front of town hall.

Ken walked through the crowd, pleasantly surprised to see mostly happy faces. People were saying things like "Congrats, Ken!" and "You're gonna be a great leader, I just know it!" People had split to form a path for him to walk up to town hall. If there was anything that separated the humble from the egotists, it was walking down a hallway made of clapping people who barely knew you. Ken was happy to fond that he was more humble than he was egotistical, but he wasn't happy to find himself blushing. He hoped that the redness in his face would die down by the time he stood up in front of everyone. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Do yo have anything to say?" Justine shouted.

"Besides the fact that we really need to find a microphone with all these speeches that have been going on? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I do. Let's just hope it doesn't make me sound totally stupid. First of all, I want to thank everybody who voted for me. This is all a huge honor. I'll try my best not to let any of you down. Also, I don't want any bad blood between me and Isabella. No hard feelings, right?" Ken asked.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Isabella. The dark haired beauty was standing in the front row of the crowd next to her siblings. She wore a cold, emotionless expression that gave off a vibe of steely indifference. There was an intensity in her dark brown eyes that made most people want to avoid direct eye contact with the girl. She looked at Kenta, as if she was pondering what to say next. After a few seconds of thought, she smirked and opened her mouth to speak.

"You should know that I'm not the kind of girl to hold a grudge, Kenta," she told him.

"Well, that's good," Ken replied.

"You should know, that I am the kind of girl who always gets what she wants. It's not my fault, it's just how I was raised. No matter how much I'd like to deny it, my family does define me. I can try to fight it until my dying breath, but I can mover change that. Some things are just… genetic," Isabella said with a mischievous tone.

Ken looked at her for a second, trying to mentally solve the puzzle that was Isabella Soren. She looked every reserved, almost professional. She held herself like a grown woman, not some bratty teenage girl. The only thing that gave her inner immaturity away was the smug smirk plastered across her lips. Ever so slowly, she began to raise her right hand.

Suddenly, her younger brother Alex rushed out from the crowd and tried to force her hand down. Nobody understood why he was doing this until Isabella aimed her left palm at him. Alex flew backwards until he crashed into a building on the left side of the plaza. It was as if a miniature sonic boom had been released from Isabella's open hand.

No longer was Ken Kaminari, the intriguing new leader of the second FAYZ, the center of attention. All eyes were either focused on Alex Soren, or his dangerously powerful sister. Alex was lying on the pavement, either dead or unconscious. Isabella was looking down at her hand, eyes wide with horror.

"It's okay, he's breathing!" somebody called.

The crowd collectively sighed with relief.

Now that she knew her brother wasn't dead, Isabella's guilt magically disappeared. She turned back to Ken and smirked like she was queen of the world.

"I thought I knew how to make democracy work for me, but I overestimated myself. Luckily, I've been blessed with royal blood," Isabella said, employing the powerful speaking voice that came from years of experience in theater and speech.

Isabella forced the crowd to part like the red sea with her powers. She strutted up the steps to the town hall and telekinetically shoved Ken to the ground. As he struggled to his feet, she flicked her hand to make Ken bow down to her. It wasn't very original, but it sure felt good.


	8. Chapter 7

**Alex Soren **walked in to the Town Hall of Perdido Beach to find a very familiar looking stranger sitting behind a desk in an oversized chair. He knew her name, but he didn't really feel like he knew who she was anymore. She had his mother's complexion and figure. She had her father's nose, powers, and so much more. Alex was the polar opposite. He had gotten his body from his father, and everything else from his mother. Still, Isabella felt like more than just his sister to Alex. He saw more than just a combination of their parents, there was something else in her cold brown eyes. Something darker.

"What do you want, Wheezabella?" he asked, spitting out her least favorite nickname with a deadly dose of acid. He ignorantly begun to torment her with it when he was only a baby, who couldn't hope to pronounce the lengthy name she had expected to be addressed by. Once his innocence was replaced by intelligence, he took pleasure in the overdramatic reaction that the older sister who was "too important" to play with her "annoying" little brother supplied whenever he used it.

"Shut up, Alexander," Isabella replied. She had her own weapons for the daily war that was their sibling rivalry. However, her words never seemed to cut as deeply as his could, but maybe he was just better at controlling his temper. At least, that was what she told herself.

"If you don't want to talk to me, I'll be happy to leave," Alex said.

"I summoned you here for a reason. It's not so we can have a charming little conversation. It's because I need you," Isabella said with forced emotion.

"Don't try to manipulate me, sis. It's not gonna work. It doesn't take long to see past your tricks, so I've pretty much got you memorized after twelve years."

"Same here. I may not be great with detecting emotions, but I can identify people's strengths and weaknesses in less than a second."

"Really? That's what this is all about? You want to use me?"

"I'm not using you. I just want to give you a job."

"Okay, let me humor you. What job?"

"Well, it's not a job, so much as jobs."

"Fine, what JOBS?"

"Well, I've been noticing that you've been particularly interested in biology this year. You've always been good at science, but this year it seems like your interest really peaked."

Alex looked down at the ground. He had never been proud of his intellect, it just made him nerdy and different. Those were two things he usually taunted others for, so he definitely had no desire to become them.

"Don't be embarrassed, Alex. Those skills are going to be very important to you in this world. Another skill that's going to help will be your way with small children-"

"Cut the crap and tell what you want me to do."

"Well, little brother, I'm honoring you with two of the most important jobs that we have available in the second FAYZ. Both of them involve taking care of the weak, the innocent, and occasionally victimized. You need to believe me when I tell you that I didn't even need to consider somebody else for these jobs since you were obviously the perfect choice."

"What did I say about trying to manipulate me?"

"Sorry."

"No you're not. Now tell me what I have to do, because the way you're trying to sell it it's gotta be pretty bad."

"Trust me, it's not bad at all. They can both be very rewarding jobs. They just require a great deal of responsibility."

"Thanks for listening to me and cutting the crap."

"Patience, Alex. I'm getting there."

"Get there quicker."

"Fine. You're the doctor and you'll also run the daycare. Feel free to find people to help you out, just nobody I give another job."

"Really? You want me to do both of those jobs!?"

"Yes, I do. Now send in Kenta. He SHOULD be waiting outside."

Alex muttered something under his breath and stormed out of the door. Outside he saw Ken Kaminari waiting on the front steps. Alex was surprised he had shown up, after how Isabella had treated him.

"If you're looking for an apology turn back now?" Alex said.

"I'm not, I just don't want her after my head," Ken replied.

"Are you kidding? That's probably why you're here. If I were you, I would've brought some body guards, especially with all the bad luck you've been having around this building."

"Don't sweat it. I seem to have bad luck everywhere I go."

"Well, you don't want to keep the queen waiting."

"Yeah, probably not."

Ken was surprised by how casual Alex's attitude towards his sister was. It was as if he had completely forgotten that she had nearly killed him the day before. He seemed slightly bitter about not getting an apology, but that was all.

Ken took a deep breath and pushed open the double doors that lead into town hall. After a few hallways and a grand wooden door he entered a room that would look very professional if not covered in plaques. Isabella sat in an oversized chair with an expression of presidential disinterest etched into her tan face.

"You don't hate me, do you, Ken?" Isabella questioned ambiguously.

"Um, no," he replied, hoping that was the right answer.

"That's wonderful, because I think that we could be great friends," Isabella said sweetly.

"Maybe," Ken replied, not sure if he could ever forgive her for humiliating him in front of so many people.

"Well, would that maybe turn into a yes if I offered you one of the most important jobs in the entire dome?" Isabella wondered.

"Maybe," Ken repeated.

"You're very likable Ken. I can see how you beat me in the election," Isabella lied. In fact, she had no idea how he had even stumbled into the race, much less beaten her by so many votes. Luckily, sarcasm slathered in sincerity sounded just like the truth.

"Thanks."

"Not a man of many words, are you?"

"Sometimes I am, just don't have much to say right now."

_Lovely, he's scared speechless, _Isabella thought. She tried to keep a poker face, but she couldn't help but smirk with sinister satisfaction.

"Well, Mr. Strong and Silent, how would you feel if I made you the official chief of police in this wonderful second FAYZ?"

Ken hardly thought that being trapped under a dome without any adults was "wonderful," but he let Isabella continue.

"One of my dear father's biggest mistakes as a leader was that he appointed that sadist, Drake, to this position during his first reign. Drake knew how to fight, but he didn't have a morals. That made him a horrible judge of right and wrong, unlike you Kenta. You have more than just a conscience. You are truly good at heart, which is more than I can say about myself sometimes. What can you expect, though? I'm a politician."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry about making you wait so long for an update. I was having a particularly strange cause of writers block. Instead of having a lack of ideas, I had so many ideas that I didn't know how to work them all in. I have so many things planned for all of your awesome characters, but it's going to take a while to work all of them in, so please bear with me. New characters introduced in this chapter include Alice Shearrion (submitted by The Pixelated Kid), Katerina Michaelson (submitted by The Lovely Dauntless), and Maisie Elliot (submitted by Rach Says Rawr). I hope you like this chapter! It took a lot of effort on my part.**

**Sam Grey **had spent the first two days in the second FAYZ walking through the desert. Naturally, he was tired, hungry, and thirsty. Most of all, he looked like crap. That wasn't his highest priority, though. His first priority was getting some answers…and water. He really needed some water. Unfortunately, he didn't see any. He only saw a skinny middle school girl with frizzy red hair.

"Hey, you!" he called.

"Yeah?" the girl replied.

"What's your name?" Sam asked her.

"I'm Alice Shearrion. Who are you?" the gray eyed girl asked.

"I'm Sam Grey. What's going on here?" Sam wondered.

"Where do I begin?" the younger girl asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, the beginning?" Sam joked.

"Well, the adults disappeared and then a giant dome-"

"I figured that out. I just wanna know what's going on here. Who's in charge?"

"Isabella Soren."

"You mean, like, Caine Soren?"

"Yeah, a LOT like Caine Soren from what I know about him. Then again, that isn't much."

"Has anything else important happened?"

"No, not yet. That might just be a good thing, though."

Sam was going to say something when he noticed something that took the words right out of his mouth. There was thick, dark smoke rising out of a building in the distance.

"Do you see that?" he asked, pointing at the ominous black cloud behind Alice.

"Is that smoke?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Why would something be on fire? Isabella ordered everyone to turn off all the burners at the restaurant, even before she officially took over. Now, she lets us turn them on if we want to make ourselves a snack, but we have to turn them off when we're done. Not many people really know how to work the stuff back there like the deep fryers, though. I tried to make some French fries earlier, but I ended up burning them," Alice explained.

She didn't tell Sam, but she couldn't remember whether or not she'd turned off the deep fryer.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Sam wondered. He hadn't spent two whole days trekking through the desert to get to this town, just for it to burn down.

"I don't know about you, but I'm out of here," Alice said, taking off in a run.

**Generation 2**

Luna Hellion was playing "rock soccer" in the street with a couple of younger kids. She'd never been particularly interested in soccer, or rocks for that matter, but there wasn't much more to do since the second FAYZ was basically just a combination of a ghost town and a museum, which were probably two of the most boring places in the universe. Still, she managed not to die of boredom.

Halfway through her game, Edilio Escobar's daughter, Justine, came running down the street like a crazy person.

"Looks like somebody's passionate about rock sports," Luna called.

Justine laughed, but it was obvious that she was occupied with bigger problems.

"We've got a BIG problem," Justine said.

"What is it?" Luna wondered.

"There's a huge fire! Do you guys know where I can find some water?"

"There's some public bathrooms on Golding Street, but it's pretty far away."

"It'll have to do, c'mon!"

"Yeah, because two girls can stop a huge fire all by themselves."

"Well, I'm not about to make these little kids go into a fire."

"Who are you calling a little kid? I'm 10 years old!" a girl with blue eyes, wavy brown hair, and a slight Russian accent declares.

"And I'm 11!" a blue eyed girl with thin, wavy, platinum blonde hair added.

"Well, if you want to help that's great. I was mostly referring to younger kids," Justine said, looking specifically at the seven year old boy who had started crying when she had said fire.

"We should probably learn each other's names if we're going to successfully work together," Justine said.

"I'm Maisie Elliot," the blonde said with a good dose of self-importance in her voice.

"I'm Katerina Michaelson," the brunette said.

"And you can call me Luna."

"Cool. I'm Justine."

"We know," the other girls replied in unison.

Justine blushed and looked down at the ground. She liked to pretend that none of the people who were trapped in the second FAYZ knew who her father was. That way she wouldn't have such big shoes to fill.

"Are you just going stand there blushing, or are we going to put out that fire?" Katerina wondered.

The girls took of down the road. Once they found the bathrooms, they located some buckets in the janitor's warehouse. Then, they ran all the way across town to put out the fire at the restaurant. It was a long and tiring process that didn't help much. The burning restaurant, public bathrooms, and janitor's warehouse were all on different sides of town. The girls couldn't get water onto the fire quickly enough. It seemed almost as if the fire was getting larger, but that was probably just a trick of the mind.

"I wish it would just rain, or something," Luna muttered.

She had been carrying buckets for about half an hour now, and it was beginning to get tiring. She knew it was a waste of time to beg for weather, since there hadn't been any in the first FAYZ. Still, Luna couldn't help but beg for just one drop.

Luna hoisted the bucket of water over her shoulders and let its contents shower over the orange flames, which were beginning to consume the entire building. She couldn't see any of the girls standing behind her, so she looked over her shoulder. Justine and Katerina were moving forwards at a good pace, but Maisie was doubled over and panting.

"C'mon, Maisie! You're only a few yards away!" Luna encouraged.

She threw both of her hands into the air and waved her hands in the "come here" gesture. Each time she curled her fingers inwards, a clap of thunder rolled through the dome. Everyone looked around with shock on their faces as dark clouds began to form above the flaming restaurant. Luna looked down at her hands, then aimed her palms at the storm clouds. She mentally squeezed water out of them and onto the tangerine flames.

Much to Luna's horror, the water did nothing to the flames. It must've been a grease fire, started by a deep fryer or something. You couldn't put those out with water. In fact, the water usually just splashes the grease around, making the fire larger. Luna put all her effort into calling off the clouds, but she had just developed her powers and she was doing too much, too fast. Despite her fight to stay conscious, she couldn't help but slip off into blackness.


	10. Chapter 9

**Justine Escobar **wasn't going to leave Luna Hellion on the ground, not with a fire raging. She dropped her bucket of water and staggered over to Luna's unconscious body. She mustered the last ounce of strength she had to pick her up and drag Luna out of the smoke, towards safety. When they were away from the flames, Justine bent down next to Luna. She was happy to find out that the girl was breathing and that the counterproductive storm cloud had faded when Luna knocked herself out.

"Water! I need water!" Justine cried.

Maisie nodded and dragged her bucket over to the green eyed brunette. Justine grabbed the bucket from Maisie and poured it over Luna, washing some of the soot and ashes off of her face. Then, it was as if the tall, skinny Asian girl had come back to life, coughing and sputtering.

"Are you okay?" Justine wondered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We need to stop putting water on the fire, though," Luna said urgently.

"Why?"

"It's an oil fire! All pouring water on it will do is just splash the oil around, making the fire bigger," Luna said.

"Then how do we stop it?" Maisie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go tell Katerina, make sure she knows," Justine said.

Right after that she tried to run off after Katerina, but she had been doing so much rigorous activity that she didn't have the energy to do anything more than speed walk.

"We need to go tell Isabella, or Ken, or somebody!" Luna said.

She tried getting up to her feet, but a searing pain in her eight calf prevented her from getting anywhere.

"The only person you need to get to is the doctor," Maisie corrected, pointing at Luna's leg.

Luna looked down to notice that the flesh on her leg was pink and shiny. The skin was raw and bloody, already beginning to blister.

"Isn't the first aid station halfway across town? I can't walk on this!" Luna protested.

"I would carry you, but I'm not strong enough. I'll call Alex, and get him to come here," Maisie said.

"Is there anything that you can do now?" Luna wondered.

"Here, use this to keep any crap out of your leg," Maisie offered, tying her sweatshirt around Luna's lower leg.

Then, Maisie's slipped and touched the burn. At first, Luna winced, but then she was quiet as the pain began to disappear. Maisie stared in shock at the perfect circle of undamaged flesh in the middle of the burn where her fingertip had used to be. She inspected her hand, then pressed it up against Luna's leg again. Within the span of ten seconds, the entire burn had disappeared, leaving smooth tan skin in its place.

"That was amazing! Thank you so much!" Luna gushed.

"You're welcome," Maisie replied with a smile.

Maisie no stranger to adoration. Her father was a director, and her mother was a designer and an ex-model. Obviously, they were a wealthy family, which gave Maisie a decent amount of attention at school.

"I'm gonna go see if there's anything else that's wrong with me at the doctor's, and then warn Isabella about the fire," Luna said, "Thanks again for all the help with the fire and my leg."

**Generation 2**

Alexander Soren had set up the daycare in the Information Building, which was in the town plaza. It put him conveniently next to the first aid station, so he could carry out his other duties quickly without having pills and other potentially dangerous medical necessities around small children. Unfortunately, the location of Information Building put him closer to Isabella than he had wanted to be. Then again, he would probably have to move to Europe to successfully get far enough away from his sister. Most recently, she was pissing him off by using Elizabeth and Victoria as her little spies instead of sending them over to help him out like she had promised.

When she had first told him that he would be both the doctor and the daycare operator, he expected the worst. He expected kids getting sick left and right, while he supervised a horde of defenseless, naïve little kids. Luckily, there weren't many people bringing their kid under the age of ten to the FAYZ memorial, so he only had about a dozen kids to take care of. Most of them were babies, who had been picked up off of the ground when their mother's had poofed and dropped them. Most of them seemed to be fine, but it was hard to tell with babies. Alex had a total of eight babies under his care, but he knew that there had probably been more than eight babies in the second FAYZ.

Along with the babies, there were also little kids who had been too young to understand the tragedy of the first FAYZ. Their parents had probably only brought them along since they couldn't find a babysitter. In this category were three one year olds, four two year olds, two three year olds, and a four year old. The rest of the little kids were staying with their older siblings, but they would probably end up with Alex when the older kids got tired of playing mom and dad.

"Can you sing the Barney song for me again?" Xavier "Xavy" Merky asked.

Xavy was a three year old African American boy with short, curly, brown hair. He was a little angel, but he had the worst temper tantrums. Alex really didn't want to sing the Barney song for the seventeenth time that day, but he REALLY didn't want to endure another tantrum. He frantically looked around the room for a distraction, when he heard a loud crash outside. Someone was breaking into the First Aid station!

"I'll sing it again later, but I think somebody's trying to steal medicine right now," Alex said, praying to God that Xavy's short attention span would make him forget about the Barney song when he came back.

For now, Alex had bigger concerns than singing an annoying song, though. He walked outside to see the doors of the first aid station wide open. Inside, an athletic girl with tan skin and long, light blonde hair that was loosely curled was rummaging through a cupboard. She looked to be a bout twelve, the same age as Alex.

"What are you doing?" Alex wondered.

The blonde girl whirled around and looked at Alex in the way a hungry wolf looks at a rabbit.

"What's it to you?" she asked, narrowing her grey eyes balling her hands into fists.

"Oh, nothing. As the doctor I couldn't give a damn whether or not you took all of the medicine I need to keep us alive."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I have a mental condition that makes it impossible for me to speak without sounding sarcastic."

"You are! Oh, I am to enjoy making you regret that."

"Calm, down. I was just kidding. There's no need to "make me regret" anything, Blondie."

"Don't call me Blondie!"

"Then what should I be calling you?"

"Avery."

"Avery what?"

"Why does it matter?"

"My sister is probably going to want to know who was trying to steal all of the medicine."

"You gonna tattle on me to your older sister? I'm soooo scared. Plus, I wasn't going to steal everything. I just wanted the Prozac!"

"Do you think that you're the only kid here who needs Prozac? How stupid are you!?"

"I DON'T think I'm the only kid that needs Prozac! I just don't care about those other kids."

"So you're not stupid, just heartless."

"I'M NOT HEARTLESS!"

With that Avery took a running start and punched Alex hard in the face. He opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, but she shut him up with a hard kick to the balls.

"You psycho!" Alex shouted.

"I! AM! NOT! A PSYCHO!" Avery shouted in between punches.

Then, Luna Hellion nervously stepped through the door and Avery backed away nervously.

"Is this a bad time?" Luna wondered.

"No, it's fine," Alex said, obviously still in pain.

"Yeah, that black eye is my totally definition of fine," Luna replied.

"Yay, more injuries," Alex muttered dryly. He still had a truckload of large, purple bruises from when Isabella had thrown him across the town.

"I'll just go talk to Isabella now, and come back later. I basically just wanted a check-up, anyway," Luna told him.

"No, I'll deal with you now. Avery will currently be seeing Isabella," Alex said, glaring at the blonde girl.

"You don't control me!" Avery protested.

"Yeah, but my sister will make your life a living hell if I tell her that you refused to see her," Alex threatened.


	11. Chapter 10

**Avery **was not afraid of Isabella Soren. She was just smart enough to know that you shouldn't mess with the girl who had levitation. It wasn't fear or submission, just a healthy dose of cautiousness. Avery really hoped she didn't go crazy on Isabella in the same way she'd done to her brother. She would get more than a dirty look from the Queen of the Second FAYZ. In fact, if she was anything like her father, Avery would be lucky to walk out alive. Unfortunately for Avery, Isabella was transforming into her father more and more every day.

Avery nervously passed through the double doors to town hall, which slammed shut behind her. Isabella sat in her oversized chair with an "I'm-so-caught-up-in-belittling-you-that-I-can't-decide-whether-or-not-I-feel-like-pouting-right-now" expression on her face.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Isabella asked tiredly, as if she was already bored of the job she had tried so hard to get.

"I'm Avery and I'm here because-"

"Avery what?" Isabella groaned.

"Maven!" Avery blurted, "My full name is Avery Jane Maven."

"Maven? I don't remember a Maven," Isabella murmured to herself.

Isabella pulled out a simple red spiral notebook which had "The Royal Record Book" scrawled on it in what was probably Isabella's near flawless handwriting. She flipped through the pages exasperatedly before sighing loudly and putting down the book in defeat.

"My younger sisters didn't put anybody's name in alphabetical order when they were getting people's names down. It's impossible to find anyone! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to trust you," Isabella said, "So, why are you here, Avery?"

"Well, your brother caught me stealing Prozac, so I just…went crazy."

"Firstly, what do you mean by going crazy."

Avery might as well tell her, since she would hear it from her younger brother eventually.

"Well, I kind of beat him up," I said softly, looking down at her feet.

Avery was surprised when Isabella laughed. She lifted her head to find the queen herself smiling happily, as if Avery had just told a joke.

"It's nice to meet a girl who thinks he's just as obnoxious as I do. Even some of MY friends think he's cute," Isabella said.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Well, he wasn't severely injured, right?"

"No, but I did give him a black eye."

"Nice, now why were you stealing Prozac? And more importantly, why did you think you could find Prozac at a first aid station?"

Avery sucked in a deep breath. She didn't want to explain herself, but she had to. There wasn't a lie that could save her now, or at least not a lie she could think of. She'd never been a very good liar, though.

"Well, I kind of knew that there probably wasn't going to be any Prozac there, but it was the only place I could think to check."

"And why do you need Prozac so badly?"

"Well, ever since I was a little girl, I've liked violence. My parents were so worried about me, especially when I started school. I was always in trouble for starting fights at recess, but I never seriously hurt anyone. In middle school, things got worse. Instead of getting in a scuffle on the playground, things were getting serious. My parents couldn't cover for me with "she's just and energetic kid" or "we're so sorry, she has anger management issues." I was breaking people's arms, and worse than that, I was enjoying every second of it. I scared away my closest friends, and sometimes I began to scare myself. There was this one boy in my sixth grade class named James Kent. All the girls had a crush on him, except for me. I hated his guts. I'd leave anonymous notes in his locker telling him about all the horrible stuff I wanted to do to him. Then, I would stand by his locker and watch him read them. It was hilarious seeing the terrified look on his face. One time, I wrapped one around a fork and said that I wanted him to use it to pull out those big blue eyes that everyone loves so much."

"Why exactly did you do that?" Isabella asked, with haughty disgust.

"It was hilarious. I mean, I thought it was hilarious. It really wasn't, though. Especially in the end, when the notes weren't enough anymore. At first, I'd just trip him whenever we passed in the hallway or knock his books out of his hands. That was enough for a while. Eventually, it got to the point where even that wasn't enough to get my daily fix. I was practically addicted to torturing him. I would get excited whenever I saw him, because I knew he was scared of me. I loved the power I had over him, it just made me feel so good. I knew I could never get him under my control like that without the threats and the violence. As time passed, things started to escalate from petty bullying to shoving, and occasionally more. It became a game, to see what I could get by without getting in trouble. James and I played had our fun for a few months, until I got too cocky and brought a knife to school. I managed to smuggle it in, but I never got to do anything with it. The second they saw blade, it was off to the office. Once the teachers found out about one thing, everything else followed and the next thing I knew I had been expelled. My mother enrolled me in a reform school and forced me to go to a therapist. At first I hated her, but when I finally opened up she made things a lot better. She got me on Prozac, which helped me feel a lot more like myself, and she helped me get to the root of my issues. Unfortunately, we're still pretty far from fixing anything, but the meds make it easier for me to get along with other people."

When she was done speaking, Avery looked down at the floor again. She didn't want to see the judgmental look on Isabella Soren's face for another second. It was pissing her off and bad things happened when Avery got pissed off. She tried to remember to control her impulses, but she had never been good at that. She believed in acting first and thinking later. Unfortunately, she did both of those things to the extreme. Once Avery started a fight she didn't know how to stop, but after the fight she couldn't stop mentally beating herself up about it.

"Don't look so ashamed, Avery. We all have issues of some sort. Yours are just more prominent and harder to control than most."

Avery looked up and pushed a strand of curly blonde hair out of her face. She stared at Isabella doubtfully.

"I'm just glad that you attempt to control them," Isabella said.

Avery was too shocked to speak. Isabella was taking this way too calmly. The excited nostalgic tone Avery had used when retelling the story of the "game" seemed to have disturbed the speaker more than the listener.

"You ARE able to control these…urges? Right?" Isabella asked.

Avery nodded, not willing to lie out loud. Both girls were cloaked in silence as Isabella pulled the red notebook back out and started searching the list of names. After a few seconds, Isabella snapped the notebook shut and turned to Avery.

"At closer inspection of my record book, I discovered that there was no one by the Avery Maven. There is however, an Avery Merwin. As in Drake Merwin. Any relation?"

Avery flinched at the name. It reminded her of somebody she had never wanted to think about, ever again. Luckily, he was dead and gone now, but the name still brought back bad memories.

"Yeah, I'm his second cousin," Avery replied weakly, "Why do you care?"

"I don't. Doing so would make me a hypocrite, and I'm too flawless to be one of those."

Avery rolled her eyes at Isabella's narcissism.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding…mostly," Isabella said.

"So, you don't care that I'm…you know…sadistic?" Avery wondered.

"You? No, you're not sadistic. You are a normal seventh grade girl. You use stupid slang and way too much eye make-up. You're obsessed with whatever the media tells you to like, and most importantly you are a completely sane person, Avery MAVEN," Isabella said.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean that you're going to find a way to blend in and be a normal girl WITHOUT PROZAC or we'll be seeing exactly how large of a part genetics play in our fate, Merwin."

"What are you suggesting?" Avery growled.

"You might want to start reading up on your history, or you'll be doomed to repeat it. My parents used to hang out with your father's cousin, but they didn't get along very well. Drake tried to kill my mom, so daddy threw him down a mine shaft. Unluckily for you, I'm a huge daddy's girl."


End file.
